In public places such as at the train station, at the air port or in a super market, information is often presented on one or more viewscreens (i.e. monitors, display boards, screens, etc.). In many cases the information displayed on the viewscreens can be very difficult to read and/or to interpret due to factors such as bad eye sight, stress, poor reading skills or dyslexia, bad layout and design of the graphical interface (non-ergonomically chosen colors or font, information crowding, etc.) and a long distance between the person and the viewscreen. At some places, such as at a large train station, there are often a large number of persons looking at the viewscreens at the same time and they may partially or completely block the line-of-sight to the viewscreen making it very hard to read the information displayed on it.
Not being able to read the information on the viewscreen, for whichever reason, may be very frustrating and stressful to a person. Therefore, finding way to get hold of the information displayed on the viewscreens despite not being able to see or read the information displayed on the viewscreen, is highly sought after.